The Nindo Way
by Dessyis
Summary: Xover with Naruto. Original Kekkei Genkai! Given the chance to learn about his true heritage at a young age how will this Harry Potter survive the wizarding world, or should they call him Kioshi? Honest, Devoted, ambitious and slightly dark Harry! Slash.
1. Trial

**The Nindo Way by Zodiac Fox**

**Summary: **Given the chance to learn about his true heritage at a young age how will this Harry Potter survive the wizarding world, or should they call him Kioshi?

**Traits: **Kekkei Genkai, hopefully original

**Note: **Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general won't show up for a long time...possibly not for another 15 or 20 chapters.

**Authors Note: **I haven't been writing anything of notice for some time, but I looked at the Naruto Hundo marathon a few weeks ago and it inspired me to write fan fiction once more. So this is my story. it's a crossover with Harry Potter and Naruto. Its going to be a long story from my notes and hopefully I'll have chapters posted every other day if I can help it. With nothing more to say here's my story.

* * *

**Chapter one…Trial  
**

* * *

Deep within the bowels of the Ministry of Magic stood a large dungeon room made of dark stone, lit by only dim torches. Empty benches rose on each side of the room. 

Down below were two tables and a podium. The only thing that differed from the two tables was the chairs. While the chairs off to the right were normal looking the chair to the far left had shackles attached to the arms an legs used to hold wild or unwilling prisoners.

Today a very lucky and privileged man was allowed to use the podium instead.

In the middle of the raised benches three figures came into view, dimly.

"Child welfare hearing on the first of May," a male voice called out. The voice belonged to a newly appointed minister of magic, one Cornelius Fudge. While not magically strong he had his talents.

"into the offenses committed under the Decree for the Magical Child Protection and International Stature of Child Welfare by the muggle family of one Harry James Potter and one Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore."

A rustle of papers could be heard as Fudge continued on.

" Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; and Court Scribe, Jonathan Lore-"

Amelia Bones had a square jaw, broad shoulders, salt-pepper hair and wore a monocle. She seemed to have a air of authority around her and was well known and respected for her fair judgment. Lore had forgettable features of mossy brown hair and dough brown eyes.

"The charges are as followed; That he did knowingly and in full awareness of his actions place Harry James Potter in an unfit environment and that his muggle family, fully aware of the situation, took advantage of and abused this child mentally and physically. On various dates these crimes were carried out and were carried out in an ordinary fashion. Crimes carried out on various days constitutes an offense under paragraph A,B and E of the Decree for the Magical Child Protection of 1909 and also under section five and six of the International Confederation of Wizards Child Protection and Secrecy.

With these charges read they can be carried out by either death or memory erasing. Due to these circumstances better not read the muggle family has been tried and sentenced to have their memories erased. You on the other hand, because of your status in our world shall be given a chance to defend your actions. Let this hearing Begin."

And with the chime of a hidden clock the hearing began like that.

Dumbledore, while old, was far from being a fool by any means. He thought his actions had been justified, but because of the unknown abuse from his muggle family what he hoped for had been disbanded. All he had to do was keep the boy from the wizarding world. A ignorant and arrogant boy on his hands was one thing, but a arrogant, intelligent and powerful child was another.

Dumbledore stood behind the podium dressed in royal purple robes and shiny black ankle buckle boots. His long white-silver mane that was usually down was pulled back into a low pony tail. His equally long beard was tucked into his belt. Classical moon shaped spectacles were on the bridge of his nose.

"Lady and gentlemen in my defense all I can say is that my judgment was impaired on what I thought was right. A child should be with his or her own blood realities." Dumbledore started off.

"But does that give you the right to decide if you should place a child in an unknown environment. You might have been Supreme Mugwump back in '81, but you still needed approval for you action when involving children of our community. There are so few of them." Mme Bones stated.

" It does not, but at the time all I could think about was getting young Harry out of there and as far away from the wizarding world as I could. Killing Voldemort was only half the battle, Death Eaters were still on the loose." Dumbledore countered.

"While this is true, Hogwarts would have been more than enough protection from the threats." Fudge argued.

"Yes, but with no one there trusted enough or not busy was hard to come by."

"Is it from my understanding that you run a secret society for fighting the dark?": Mme Bones questioned.

If Dumbledore was surprised that she knew this he hid it well.

"No milady, heavens no. No one runs it, but I did have a hand in creating it."

"How can an organization run without order? There is no way." Fudge challenged, but it was ignored by a glare from Bones.

"Yes…With this organization I'm sure someone was willing enough to take care of the baby that survived the killing curse of Voldemort." Mme Bones concluded.

"Well, there were some, but I didn't feel them to be safe enough with the little one." Dumbledore answered.

"Shady figures in your league?"

Before Dumbledore could answer the question the clicking of heels on hard cold stone floor echoed off the dungeon walls.

"Witness for the defense, Mirvena McGonagall." a tough looking black haired witch with a slight Scottish accent said.

"You are late Mrs. McGonagall." Fudge addressed.

"My apologies to the court."

"Care to tell us your fill on this?" Mme Bones asked.

"Of course."

All previous questioned were long lost only to be seen again on the scribes parchment. Dumbledore was caught in a hole, but as luck would have it he was able to slip right out of it.

"Scribe, swear her in." Fudge ordered angrily.

"Raise you wand in you right hand. As a witch of this parliament do you swear to tell the truth so help you Merlin?"

"I do." she swore and her wand glowed red for a moment before it went dull.

"You may state your knowledge."

"On the night Voldemort was killed it was chaos. My job was to watch the muggle household of his realities.. They spoiled their child rotten. My thought had been that they would love Harry or at the very least provide for him."

"When and how long did you watch the household?" Fudge asked after a moment to let her narrative sink in.

"From 1am to midnight Minister. In those hours the muggle family seemed responsible enough for taking care of young Harry."

"Twenty-three hours! That's all? You only watched the house for less than a full day?" Mme Bones said in a tone.

A few minutes passed before the next round of questions. Both of the interrogators minds were spinning like tops. Why in seven bloody hells would they leave this child on the doorstep to people they really knew nothing about?

"In those hours did it ever occur to contact the Ministry about placement for Mr. Potter?" Amelia asked sternly after she calmed down from her outburst.

"Once more the subject of death eaters," Dumbledore stated for her.

Do you think the Ministry so incompetent?" Fudge declared in outrage.

"It makes no matter now. We have a single parchment that will settle this all. The last Testament and Will of one Lily Evens Potter." Mme Bones stated.

"Lily left a will? Wouldn't it be void by now?" McGonagall asked.

"In other cases it would, but because of special circumstances it's still valid. Scribe you will read from paragraph five till its end." Bones inducted.

"As for my child. I have no relocation if James has a will or not, but I wont be foolish enough to think all my wishes are going to be followed after my death in this war. My child, Harry James Potter, is to be given a chance to know of his true heritage, my heritage. With that being said I don't want him placed in a muggle or magical orphanage or with any of my muggle family. There is one person I trust him to be raised by and his name in Renjiro. Renjiro has been a family friends with mine since I was little. Renjiro's family has been our caretakers for centuries. He can easily be contacted by owl and will know what to do." the Scribe finished.

"I….Impossible!" Dumbledore stated at once.

"It's all here and in her ink and writing. Her wishes shall be carried out, they are long over due. I want this Renjiro person found at once, brought in and interrogated at once. The injustice to this child will not happen twice.

For your crimes Dumbledore you shall be stripped of your place on the Wizagmont and if there was anyway to take your seat as head master I would, but as law would have it the Ministry cannot interfere with Hogwarts. You will, however, he audited 5,000 galleons."

The harshest punishment they could come up with for and old, well respected war hero and light wizard. Would this prove to later on be a mistake on the Ministry's part? A private hearing, a semi-light sentencing and his life. To Fudge it looked like Dumbledore got the better end of the deal.

Now they were left to hunt down a man only by his picture as a lead. At leas it was better than nothing, but they didn't even know if he was a muggle or a wizard.

"Madam Bones?" Fudge said in monotone.

"Yes?"

"I would like you to put your best unspeakable on this. I want this guy found fast. I want to know every single detail of his life." Fudge ordered in a whisper.

"You are aware of the fact this picture is dated and that he might be dead?" Bones questioned

"Yes, look for a son or a daughter. He might still be alive, from what the rest of the will said."

"Minister?" Dumbledore called.

"You are dismissed!" Fudge stated, an with a bang of the clock hidden in the shadows the hearing was over.

The true mission was on now. Find Renjiro

* * *

**End Chapter One**

So what do you think? I know the first chapter is serious sounding, but don't get scared away. I'll introduce a little humor into the next chapter and stick to the plot. Let me know what you think about it.

**Renjiro: **Clean, upright and honest.


	2. Renjiro Found,  Not likely

**T**he**N**indo **W**ay**b**y** D**emeter **o**f**s**tars

**S**ummary: Given the chance to learn about his true heritage at a young age how will this Harry Potter survive the wizarding world, or should they call him Kioshi?

**T**raits: Kekkei Genkai, hopefully original

**Chapter Two…Rinjiro Found? **

* * *

The light shone in from a bed side window awoke a man from his slumber. He groaned slightly as the previous nights activities hit him full force in the head. He didn't dare open his eyes as he laid there in his full sized bed. He could hear them, breathing slightly loud. Two males, from their intake of breath, or one really fat women who wanted to make him breakfast? He doubted that highly since the last home cooked meal he had was over a decade ago.

Finally coming to a conclusion he cracked on eye open and said, "Alright, who wants some?"

The spring flowers bloomed on the valley side as two figures walked the dirt path. The gates to the village were in site, 500 feet at best. The man walking on the right side of the path motioned his partner to stop. The man to the right tilted his head in the direction of a tree and frowned. His companion nodded and a wand appeared in her hand.

Dressed in two matching outfits of full length black robe with a hood pulled up and black boots charmed to not leave a foot print or make a sound. They wore a black mask covering their whole head except for their eyes. Even their hands were covered in black leather gloves.

A sudden breeze brought attention to the very tree they were looking at. Suddenly to their right four robe donned and black armor figures appeared, all wearing animal mask.

"What is your business with the village of the hidden leaf?" a female voice asked, she wore a porcelain cat mask.

Both of the travelers were taken back by their speed. One moment they were in the tree, the next they were at their mercy!

"We mean you know harm, we are here to find someone." the man to the left said.

"This person, what do you wish to do with them?" a male voice behind a bird mask questioned.

"He needs to be brought back to our land to be questioned. There is a child there that he may be bringing back here if all goes well." said in a soft manner by the woman.

"The name of the one you seek?"

"We have no last name, just a first. It's Rinjiro." the male said.

The woman of the other group visibly stiffened.

"I'm sorry to say that Rinjiro hasn't been seen from or heard of in years. We believe him to have been assassinated."

"Any remaining family. This is important, anyone from the same family will do."

A chuckle was emitted from behind a dog mask at the questioned.

"Oh there is a remaining relative. He lives in the village here." the dog masked man said pointing to the guarded gates.

"May we speak with him?" the woman asked, almost desperate.

Her question wasn't answered right away as the cat masked woman spoke into a mouth piece that was connected to ear. For a few moments a muffled conversation was going on until the tell-tale signs of understanding appeared in her stance.

"You may go through the gates, Hokage says he has been waiting a while for this. We wish you well." the cat woman said and as fast as they appeared they disappeared with the wind.

The woman blinked once, then twice before letting out a breath of air.

"That was so…different. I wish I knew that trick." she voiced almost childishly.

"We have no time for that. Are mission is to find this other man."

"You know something"

"What?"

"They neglected to give us a name or even a street name." she said, bemused.

"Damn it! Not even a bloody picture to boot. Some unspeakable we are." he said in frustration.

Above them in a tree top view the masked dog man would of howled with laughter if it had of no been for the air direction. He looked on, amused, at the two figures before turning his back to scout out the area for any threats.

* * *

"Who wants some," he voiced again.

The two masked assailants blinked at the comment. It was rare that anyone challenged them and what was bad about this all was that they weren't allowed to use their wands. Before either of them could muster up enough wit to answer back the man was up on his feet in his bed in a fighting stance. What was it with these people and speed? Of course the Hidden Leaf Village weren't the fastest ninjas, just faster than untrained ninjas like them. Of course they didn't know that.

"Why must the good be woken up so damn early?" the man muttered.

The two unspeakable, still dumbfounded, could only stare as the man jumped down to the floor, landing not to gracefully on his feet. The strange man put his hands together and made weird looking hand signs an the next thing they knew he touched his left hand to the ground and black kanji calligraphy appeared the floor boards. A spin of blue around the words, a film of thick white smoke and out the smoke a tabby cat launched itself on hind legs and attached itself onto one of the unspeakables face.

"Get this damn thing off of me!" a male voice whined.

The old man was muttering again and the next thing the two young unspeakables knew they were being held and tied down by vines from the plants in the window. The once dead plants now looked healthy and were too strong to even bite through. The tabby cat disappeared with a 'poof' and the old man flopped back on the bed.

"I'm getting too old for this!" he groaned.

"Sir, sir if you could please undo these bonds. We mean you no harm, the..Hokage from this village gave us permission to speak with you. There is a youth hanging in the balanced." one gasped out as they struggled with the vines.

"A child, eh? What the hell you expect me to do with a child?" he questioned.

"It...it is in your blood to look after this child due to his mothers relationship with this family."

"Gatagata itten-ja nëyo!" he growled.

The two unspeakables stopped their struggling and looked at the man in confusion as they both voiced a "huh?" in questioning.

"I said Stop your babbling!"

The old man scratched his hairy stomach as he yawned and looked at the two. It was deadly obvious that the two weren't shinobis and weren't from this region. They had a funny accent, British maybe. He had a sick feeling in his gut that something from his families past was getting ready to bite him in the ass, unlike the belief he hated children he had to hear what these two wanted. In yet another poof of white smoke the vines retreated back to the now dead again house plant.

"Thank you sir," the woman of the group voiced as her partner tried to get to his feet.

"You said something about a child." the old man grouched.

The two looked at each other before they launched into the story that was of the Boy-Who-lived. They were informed from the very beginning of what his childhood was like thus far, the creatures known as his relatives; the Dursleys and who would be his new magical guardian. They now had to carry out the job of being the ones who knew the burden of the truth. Out of the wizarding world, only seven people knew, nine now. It would stay that way too.

"I wasn't aware that the Matsudaira-clan was still around."

"Only one, the child. We know not of your naming customs, but in our world he is known as Harry Potter. He is the product of the marriage between Lily Evans and James Potter. Lily's grandmother is the product of someone from the Matsudaira-clan, most likely a male." the male unspeakable spoke.

"Hai, I understand, but tell me. Has the child reached his Kekkei Genkai?" he questioned.

"His what?"

"Never mind," he sighed, "When can I see this child?"

"Now if you want. You Hokage has given you permission to leave for a week to our home land. You will be payed what he called a C-ranked level." the young woman said while the man next to her produced a foul looking sock.

"How am I suppose to get there and can it wait. I haven't bathed yet."

* * *

The town of Little Whinging was experiencing some odd weather. The third of May was met with a down poor of rain which was slowly turning into sleet. The High which was suppose to be 21C or 70 degrees Fahrenheit was 1.6C or 35 degrees Fahrenheit. Odd, yeah odd indeed.

On such a chilly day the average normal family could be found inside around the fire place looking at the telly or listening to the radio. One such family were the Dursleys. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley were your average British family who loved their queen and all that luv. Vernon worked for a drilling company called Grunnings, Petunia was a house wife and Dudley was your average spoilt brat who terrorized the neighborhood children. The not so average thing about the family, besides how Vernon looked like a whale, Dudley a baby whale and Petunia a giraffe, was the dirty little secret that lay hidden beneath the stairs in a cupboard.

The small six year old child had matted choppy black hair, pale skin and the most fluorescent green eyes Las Vegas would ever see. He wore a too large green shirt with little rips and tears in the seams with large baggy blue jeans. His feet were very dirty on the bottom. Clutched in his little hands was a book, opened to a random page. His eyes flashed down the page and then the next, almost as if he was reading. Sadly the poor boy didn't know how too, but that was okay. He liked to pretend he knew. He did, however, know math and his ABC's.

Getting back to the depressing, a lone figure stood in front of the Dursley household, identical to the rest. He wore a black trench coat and a dark colored hat. His eyes were filled with disgust as he ranged the door bell to the household, too sickly sweet was the Melody.

"We don't want none," was the first word out the eldest pigs mouth as he swung the door open.

"I didn't ask if you wanted anything. What I want is a boy by the name of Harry Potter," he said icily.

The piggish man lost all his color at that name. He was stammering,"The...therrrr...there be n...no boy here by tha...that name!"

"Oh is that true. Well then I'll have to make a quick call to child services to see what the mix up is then. Mind if I use your phone?" the man said in a sickly sweet voice, completely throwing the man before him off balanced at the change.

"Wa...wait right here a moment and let me see if the boys up. With the strange weather he's been sick, you understand."

"Oh, of course..." he leered, clearly wanting to be invited in.

Vernon Dursley was nervous as a American in Iraq. He did not know what to do! The stupid cupboard that held the disgusting freak of nature was sitting right in front of the front sitting room. There was no way to sneak the boy out of there without having this social services man see him.

"Oh before I come in, here's a look at my ID." he smiled happily as he flashed it in the mans face.

A forlorn look crossed Vernon's face. The man wasn't even faking. Well he was totally shafted, in trouble, now.

"Just a moment." and the door was quickly shut in the mans face. The trench coat wearing man sighed. This was getting on his nerve. Taking on the appearance of the male unspeakable using the henge he was able to pass himself off as being British.

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a small child with too large eyes, along with everything else on his body, looking up at him. He didn't say a word, just kept staring. The man had to avert his eyes. Yes, this child was a Matsudaira at heart, his eyes. The longer he stared at the child, in the eye, the more tired he became. He made a split decision as he quickly grabbed the child and disappeared in a film of smoke. Vernon Dursley had decided to came back to the door at this time. Now there were two trench coat wearing people at his door.

"Where's the..."

"Remember not, Obliviate." one muttered.

The man slumped to the floor and the other unspeakable entered the house. In a matter of seconds the house was cleared of anything belonging to the young boy, which wasn't much and all memories were erased.

"We have one, Marge Dursley, to find and erase and our job is done. Tain-san has taken the boy back to headquarters. They should be gone before we arrive back." the other nodded as he listened.

"Did you see the way that boy look! Its an outrage. They should be sent to Azkaban, not be let off with a simple memory sweep."

"I know, I know." the woman said solemnly.

Above, the sky crackled in thunder as a familiar sight of lightning followed.

* * *

The child in his arms was surprisingly very light. The child in his arms should weight at least 48 pounds, but he felt as if he weight only 30. He was short though, but still he should weigh more. The travel back on his back was digging into his shoulders. The child's old government had been kind to provide books on magic for the boy to read, in hope he would one day come back. The man sighed, be it as it was he was not going to let this child go back there. It would have to be over his dead body. In years to come this saying would be the death of many.

The small child stirred and soon large eyes, round and shimmering with fright, looked up at him. The man didn't try to smile or calm the child, he just kept walking. The little boy soon became calm once more and was looking around. He seemed confused, as he should be. There were trees, lots of them, and a dirt road with odd shops lining it. Where was he? He was starting to get scared again. Was this man going to hurt him?

"Quit your fretting, we are on our way home." the man finally spoke.

Questioning eyes looked up to him. "Your people have put you in my care. You wont ever have to go back to those people you lived with before. We are in a village called Kohona. Do you follow so far?"

The little boy nodded.

_'This boy is so timid. It'll never do if he chooses to become a shinobi. What has my cursed family signed me up for?'_

As they walked the small boy was able to see many strange buildings in passing. People waved at them and said _'hello' _to the older man. The people didn't seem to take notice to the child in his arms. As they passed the brightly colored buildings the child looked up at the man in question.

"You want to know about these buildings?"

Harry gave a soft nod.

"Over there is the Dango Shop, they sell sweets. Be good and I'll take you there. See that building further down with the green roof and blue banner, that's the book store. We won't be heading there any time soon. Over there at that booth is Ichiraku Ramen stand." he explained, his tone lightning as Harry seemed to take everything in with excited eyes.

"There is a flower store around here some where and to the western gate there is a park, a very large one. We will go there often to train. Kohona has a hospital, police and Administration Building. But look up," he cut off.

Harry's head snapped up to the sky to see a mountain with faces carved in them. They were all wearing strange clothing, then again so was everyone else in this village.

"That is the Hokage Mountain. All the great village leaders are carved up there. Maybe later I will tell you a story about them, but for now this is my apartment. We'll be staying here for the night an then tomorrow we'll head to Hokage tower and see if we can get into the Matsudaira estate." the man explained before coming to a stop in front of a three story building.

The building was oddly shaped, becoming smaller at the top. It was colored a peachy pink color with wooden looking siding. The roof looked like it was the color of burnt orange. Various pipes and wires stuck out at odd angles all over the building. The man entered the building and stepped into a green lobby, waiting, room.

"S...sir?" the boy asked timidly.

_'Be patient.'_

"Yes?"

"What...what's your name?"

"Zinan, Kabane Zinan. You may call me Zin if you wish to shorten it." Zinan said, almost bitterly.

The child, some what unsure of himself, nodded and continued to look around. Zinan sighed as he headed up the stairs thinking it was going to be a long ten years. Hella long time in the shinobi world. He hoped this child would make it through the on coming future. His Kekkei Genkai was already starting to reveal itself. He could only image what kind of horrors the child faced.

He opened his apartment door and stepped over dirty clothes and dishes. He closed the door behind him quietly as he noticed the child in his arms had nodded off. He smiled, for the first time in a decade he smiled a true smile. Not a smile of greed, or in a demented nature, a true calming smile. He had a feeling this child was going to not only stir up things here, but change a few lives in the process.

Placing the child on the bed he patted his head. Bring the hand up to his nose he sniffed.

"This child needs a bath."

* * *

**TBC**

**ZOMG** I'm not dead! **Dodges random tomato and fish guts **I know I've been gone for a long while, but as I stated in my profile, I refuse to have Half Arsed fanifiction published. I'm back and I've got a hella lot to do. For info about the Minamoto clan, the Kabane and my tale of their history go to my profile. I hope Harry doesn't sound like Hinata, just bare with me for this chapter. He will change after meeting a certain person. This person will be in the 4th or 5th chapter.

Now please review and I'll give you all some Pokey and Ramen.


	3. Getting Over Cultural Differences

I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**The Nindo Way by Demeter of stars**

**Summary:** Given the chance to learn about his true heritage at a young age how will this Harry Potter survive the wizarding world, or should they call him Kioshi?

**Traits:** Kekkei Genkai, hopefully original

**Chapter Three: Getting Over Cultural Differences**

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**

"No Harry, a, as in father,"

"Ah?"

"Yes, now, i, as in machine,"

Over and over again the vowels were practiced in both English and Japanese. Zinan did not feel right about not teaching him English, it was like robbing a Japanese child their right to know their culture. Besides the fact that Harry would have to know how to pronounce the words to read the magical books that were hidden on the shelf.

Harry had been living with Zinan in his top floor apartment for nearly two months now. The child refused to go back to the Minamoto House, which was his by law and blood. The house was located near the eastern gates and really couldn't be considered a house, a mansion was more like it. The mansion had three levels and two different detached houses, which nearly made it a compound, and was built almost 40 years ago by its founding elders, who never saw it completed.

The Minamoto clan was slain by enemy nin from Lightning Country, the same who tried to assassinate the youngest Hyuga main clan daughter, Hinata.

The house held many horrors of its last days. With the way Harry's own blood limit developed, which should have been recessive, it was easy to pick up the sight of the house as if it had never been cleaned after that day. Like the bodies were still there, staring lifelessly up at him. How the blood, so much blood, had painted the walls and covered the floors. Twenty people in all were killed, including the servants and the family pets in fear that one of the clan members used henge on themselves to escape their fate.

Zinan sighed as he looked down at the small boy who was now practicing writing his kanji then writing the words he previously written in kanji in English. He was lucky to have had taken Harry at this young age, if not he might have been able to pick up the two languages together so easily. Harry was now able to say a few words in Japanese properly and new what titles should come after names when addressing others. He also was aware of some customs and member of the village. He had to be taught about the clans, their rivalries between each other and village history. The story of the Kyuubi no Kitsune had captured the boys attention the most out of all his lessons.

In a months time the ninja academy would be starting up and Zinan had to decide if he wanted Harry to be shipped off to school for six years or if he wanted to teach the child alone. Having the boy go off to school would allow him more time to sleep. The idea of more sleep was very tempting on its own.

"A..ano...Zinan-san?" the familiar voice of his charged questioned.

"Hai?" Zinan said reverting to Japanese.

"What should I do now?"

Zinan frowned and looked at the clock. His features took on a hard look, had he really been debating himself about schooling for the boy for a whole hour?

"Harry, how would you feel about school? As you know you live in a ninja village and have chakra...special chakra and can use this to train with. Do you understand what's required of you to become an shinobi?"

"Iie," he said, incorrectly, but he would fix it later.

"To become a shinobi you must graduate six years at the academy. After graduating you'll become a Genin. There is a exam testing you some more of your skills called the Chuunin exam. Afterwards, depending on how strong you are, you can either become a jounin or head straight into the ANBU ranks. ANBU are the protectors of the village. They are spies, assassinators and guards. They are very important in time of war. Other jobs requiring you to be at least a genin or chuunin is working at the hospital or teaching the academy kids. To be part of the police corps you'd have to be a jounin. Then there's the interrogator squad, which I would rather not see you doing." Zinan explained slowly.

The boys eyes looked glassy as he took this all in. Zinan turned an came face to face with a mirror. Straight salt pepper hair tied back at the nape of his neck with a few stray strands falling out. Worry lines creased his forehead, frown lines apparent around his mouth. Skin tanned from many hours in the sun. Eyes the color of earth that held a glint in them. He was a stocky old man, one who was just a little rusty in the mornings. An old man who had a migraine and he could only blame it on one thing.

"Stupid wizards," he muttered.

Purebloods, mudbloods, halfbloods...who gave a fuck what blood you had. Power, that was what those wizards should be worried about. Any fool knows blood means nothing, its the power within the veins. Magical folk had veins of magical webs like shinobis had their chakra coils. A pureblood could mate with a...with a muggle and would most likely produce a stronger child instead of their own. Keh, he didn't care. A shinobi knew that their life could end at any moment. It was better to take what one could get and keep going, gender be damned.

"Zinan-san...Zinan-san...Zin!" Harry finally called out.

Startled, the old man turned quickly on his feet. "Hai,"

"I...I think...I think I want to...to go to the academy," he said in a very child liked voice, no pun intended.

_'The ones who claim to be superior to others are weak. This child will be strong, not matter how docile he is now.'_

"While you go to the academy I can get some rest. In the afternoon we'll be training. The first training exercise shall begin one month after starting. For now I'll go over basic taijutsu with you and the taijutsu of your clan, it has no name. Your clan didn't believe in boasting with name, rather with power." Zinan explained.

"Zinan-san...will I be able to have a friend?" Harry questioned.

He frowned at the questioned. Did the boy mean would he be able to make friends or if he was allowed to have friends?

"You should be able to make friends." Zinan said stressing the 's' in friends, as in plural, more than one.

"Really?" Harry asked, a little excitement coming to his voice.

"Of course, if you are fair an play nice with them. I see no reason why one like yourself shouldn't have a friend or two."

"Now," all lightness leaving his voice, "So you want to be a ninja, a shinobi. Well kid welcome to the days of hell and hard training. You'll be getting dual training of the basics of this village and from your clan. The first things we are going over are weapons. If you have questions you'd better ask,"

"Ano, you keep saying my clan. What was so special about them?" Harry questioned.

A dark look came over Zinan's face before he answered, "That is a question better answered later."

"Hai Zinan-san." Harry murmured.

"Harry, drop the san, we are friends." Zinan sighed.

"We...we are?" he said in confusion.

"Yes, now we'll begin with this weapon. It's called a Kunai, this is the main weapon of a ninja in hand to hand battle some times. You can hold it in a number of ways, but for now hold it in your hand as if you are going to shake someones hand. At the academy I think they'll teach you to hold it between your ring finger and middle finger for better accuracy when throwing. I'll drill you on switching the hand position with the kunai. Now say Kunai!"

"Kunai." Harry said in monotone.

"Say it like you mean it, with confidence, once more now."

"Kunai!"

"Better,"

"Ano, what will my name be?"

Zinan stopped, "What do you mean."

"Well you say Minamoto is my clan, shouldn't Minamoto be my last name?"

"You right kid, but if you take the last name then you must take the first name that comes with it." Zinan said seriously.

"What is it?"

"Kioshi, Minamoto Kioshi."

Harry frowned for a moment. His name, the only thing he had from before in his old life could be replaced. Harry wanted to forget everything about his old life and if that meant his name too then so be it. It wasn't that he didn't like his name, that it had been soiled too much for use anymore.

"Alright Zinan-kun. I want to be Minamoto,"

"You already are in blood. From this day fore ward there is no Harry Potter, only Kioshi Minamoto."

Kioshi grinned and Zinan looked feral.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**

**One month later**

The sky over Fire Country were in tell-tale signs of the oncoming storms from the south. Tea Country had got a record amount a rain, something that hadn't been seen in almost twenty years. The storm clouds were moving upon them. And on this day was Kioshi's first day at the academy. He was nervous, like all the others, not knowing what to expect. From what Zinan heard near the Hokage tower this group was small, ten in all which meant that there would only be three teams in their graduating year and one alone, if no one else was put in or someone failed. They had six years to worry about that though.

"Do you have the course from here to the academy remembered?" Zinan asked.

"Hai,"

"What do you call a teacher?"

"Sensei."

"How do you address other clans?"

"Sama after their last name or first if they let you use their first name." Kioshi answered in a confident voice.

"Good, now get going. It will look bad if you were late on the first day."

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**

**At the Academy**

The classroom was huge, just like Zinan had said it would be. High ceilings and a huge black board that took up the whole wall on one side. In front of the blackboard was a podium situated far from the students' desks and put in a position where the teacher can view everyone at once. The classroom held large windows that were open, most likely used for emergency exits.

There were other kids in the large room, seven of them. From the way they laughed with each other Kioshi knew they were friends. He gulped silently as he entered the room. Kioshi tried to remember what Zinan said about the seats.

_'Sitting to close to the teacher screams 'Teachers Pet' which in turn makes the other kids think you're a tattle-tale. Sitting too far away from the teacher makes the teacher think you'll a lazy gaki.'_

"Oh yeah," Kioshi more or less murmured to himself.

By now the other kids had stopped talking and were watching taking a seat in the middle near one of the open windows. He was wearing a simple pair of black shorts and shirt with the standard ninja sandals. He didn't know what to expect on the first day so he carried a small blue pouch in his pocket with held a scroll, ink and a few kunai.

While the others were taking in his appearance the last of this years students entered. The first to enter the room was a girl, a little taller than Koishi, with chestnut colored hair, Cinnamon eyes and one red upside down triangle on both sides of her face.

_'A Inuzuka,'_

The girl was wearing a dark green jacket and black pants with a pair of Kohona's standard ninja sandals. A movement inside caught Harry's attention. A small black head popped out one of the pockets.

"Kohana, naughty dog, get back in there." she whispered as she took a seat next to Koishi.

The last who entered the room after the Inuzuka girl took a seat besides the girl. He had short choppy black hair, eyes hidden behind black glasses, and pale skin. He wore a large gray jacket and black shorts with the blue ninja sandals.

The girl sitting next to him turned to him. "Hiya, names Inuzuka Chizu."

"Minamoto Kioshi," he murmured with a light blush.

"Minamoto huh, never heard of your clan." she said lightly.

"I'm the last,"

"Oh, the silent one is Aburame, Haru." the other boy didn't say anything, just nodded his head and kept looking ahead.

_'The bug container clan. That is so cool!' _Kioshi thought.

"This is Kohana," Chizu said producing the black pooch from before.

"She's cute Chizu-sama,"

Chizu blushed, "Just call me Chizu,"

He nodded and in that second their was a breeze through the open window. At the head of the classroom stood a tall man wearing the usual issued Chuunin uniform with a bandanna covering his hair, his head band tied to his forehead. His skin was a bronze color and as he smiled he showed off his straight white teeth.

"Welcome to the Ninja Academy, I'm your instructor Nakamura, Hiroshi. You will call me Nakamura-sensei."

The class, who was now sitting, at once said, "Hai," together.

"Great. After calling your names I want you to come to the front and tell us something about yourself."

Kioshi started to panic. What was he going to say? There was nothing that interesting about him, was there? If there was it was hidden from him. As each student went up and said something the more nervous he grew. As Chizu went up and said she liked her dog and flowers he thought that he could maybe say he liked ramen. Shrimp ramen was good.

"Minamoto-san, it's your turn." Nakamura-sensei said.

Standing up and walking down the three isles to get to the front of the room Kioshi turned around to see everyone looking at him.

"Eh, I'm Minamoto, Kioshi...I..erm...I like Shrimp Ramen and...umm...like to get along with everyone I can." he hoped he said loud enough as two pink dots appeared on his pale cheeks.

One of the girls in the back row said,"Kawii," and if Kioshi remembered right Kawii meant cute in English and that made him blush even more. He hurried back to his seat after getting the amused go ahead from his sensei.

Settling back in his seat he saw the Aburame kid smirking at him and Chizu smiling. He figured it was her who said he was kawii. Now the rest of the class would probably start referring to him as Kio-chan or something utterly cute like that. He scowled to himself on that though.

"Alright, now I'm going to explain the basis of being a shinobi. First..."

The rest of the first day was spent being told of what was expected of them, getting their material list, having recess and lunch, then a little taste of battle planning and weapon use.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**

**Later**

As Kioshi entered a not so pretty side of the village which held Zinan's apartment he couldn't help but to feel happy. His first day had been so cool. He remembered watching Ninja on the telly when the Dursley's weren't paying attention to him, but they didn't have an ounce on the real ones.

The familiar peach colored apartments came into view. Looking up Kioshi noticed the window in the apartment next to his was opened. He thought no one lived there. Shrugging Kioshi entered the green lobby, climbed the many steps to the top and finally came to Zinan's door. No bothering to knock he opened the door and came face to face with Zinan and another man in strange white robes wearing a strange hat that was white and red.

"Kioshi, go to your room for a minute." Zinan mumbled.

"H...hai,"

After making sure the kid was far enough in his room Zinan turned to the Hokage.

"Zinan your task is to watch over the neighbor next door. He was let go by the orphanage. He has a little pranking problem. Just buy his groceries for him and make sure he's alright." the Hokage said sternly.

"You are really killing me with all these kids. I can handle Kioshi, but Uzumaki too." Zinan said sighing in defeat. The Hokage quirked an eye at the kids name.

"Thank you my old friend, for doing this. Naruto will benefit from this in the future, while the villagers might not show their hate outright, they ignore him and won't let their kids near him. Its like he's exiled within his own village. I don't want him to be bitter about this."

"Hai, Hokage-sama, I'll watch over the little gaki."

"Thank you, I must be off to get Naruto then."

A few moments later as one door closed another opened. Kioshi walked out sending questioning looks at Zinan.

"How much did you hear?"

"Not a lot. Who was that?"

"That, Kioshi, was the village leader, Hokage-sama. We'll have a new neighbor in a few hours. I want you to make nice with him. I'll be watching over him from time to time."

Kioshi nodded as Zinan changed the conversation to the academy. Kioshi quickly launched into the story of his first day of school and his two new 'friends', his first friends.

Whether Kioshi relized it or not he was starting to come out of his shell and speak more freely like a normal child his age would. For a job well done Zinan would have patted himself on the back if it weren't so unbecoming of his duty. Young Kioshi still had a long way to go in the social department. Just speaking freely to him alone wouldn't be enough, not when he had a team he would be on in six short years.

"Zin-kun, who's moving in?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto. The towns greatest defence and the center of all their hatred."

**TBC**

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸**

Here's the new chapter. Next one should be up around Friday or Saturday. I have state testing Tuesday, wish me luck!

In my story I didn't want the village to be like they are portrayed in other stories, hating him so openly. I also didn't want them to understand and like him and be all OOC. So the village for the most part will ignore Naruto, they won't sell him rotten meat and beat him up. Hokage-sama is actually keeping a firm grip on this, council be damned.

Now, so I won't confuse myself, here's a time line.

**DS..During Story.**

**PSI...Pre-Story Info**

**PSI...**1981, All Hollows Eve, Voldemort Attacks, kills the Potters. Dumbledore illgeally places Harry with the Dursley's.

**DS...**May 1, 1987, Harry's trial is taking place in the wizarding world. Harry, age 6

**DS...**May 4, 1987. Harry is taken away from the Dursley's by Zinan and two unspeakables.

**DS...**May 5, 1987. Harry is awakend in Kohona, Hidden Leaf Village of Fire Country.

**DS...**June?, 1987. Harry is taken to the Minamoto estate. Refuses to go back, Blood Limit issues.

**DS...**September 1, 1987. Kioshi begins his first day of school, Naruto moves in next door.

**Note:** Harry is one year older than manga Team Gai and two years older than Manga Rookie Nine.

**That's all for now.**

**Next Chapter:** Minamoto's deadly past. Just where did Kioshi's clan come from? Why were they killed by Lighning Nin?


	4. The Minamoto Clan

**I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**The Nindo Way by Demeter of stars**

**Summary:** Given the chance to learn about his true heritage at a young age how will this Harry Potter survive the wizarding world, or should they call him Kioshi?

**Traits:** Kekkei Genkai, hopefully original

**Chapter Four: The Minamoto**

_"We're running out of time. We need to leave now. The Cloud village will only put up for us for so long, brother."_

_"Where do we go if we leave? We can not simply pick up and leave at will. There are too many of us and if we do not all leave at once then it will look suspicious."_

_"It is a risk that needs to be taken. Because of our cousins blind ignorance, we will all pay!" a voice shouted between the brothers._

_The lesser of the two brothers looked tormented. "We are still brothers, we still share blood Aniki."_

_"An it will be blood we will see."_

* * *

The Minamoto was one of the honorary surnames bestowed by the Emperors of Japan of the Heian Period, 794–1185 AD, on those of their sons and grandsons who were not considered eligible for the throne. Locked far away from what we know as ancient and modern day Japan was The Five Great Shinobi Countries. A question that is still be tossed around today was exactly how modern Japan and the Shinobi Countries were separated. The answer has yet to be seen. One can only think that strong earth magick was the cause of the rift. What ever it may be it split apart the Minamoto Clan from their families.

Skipping a few generations down the line, with the right blood mutations and fresh blood, children started to be born with chakra. Unlike what most would think the Minamoto embraced the younger generation rather that discard them for their special gift. They learned early off to take care of their own and care for them no matter what. As the world changed around them and more generations were born with a special gift that started to take place, a blood limit. Other families started to settle down near the Minamoto and soon the Cloud Village came into existence.

For a few more generations, two at the most, a calm spread through the Minamoto people and the village. However, this calm would be broken by fated love that was all too much like Romeo and Juliet and unlike the story the families did not get along at the end.

* * *

"It was really like all the right things happening at the wrong time."

The fall came quickly to Hidden Leaf. The trees were brilliant colors of orange, yellow, gold and red. Leaves danced in the air as the wind picked them up. If there was only one place in all the countries to be during fall it was Fire Country. Zinan and Kioshi just arrived back from making a shopping trip for their little neighbor, Naruto. They had already learned early to be on their tippy toes with the boy. He had an uncanny view on the world, basically if there was a prank to be made then it was ones life mission to pull it. Naruto was a hyper active blond gaki of four years and the very meaning of "Bloom of Youth". Kioshi hadn't met him personally, but he was determined to talk to the younger one, just as soon he cooled down from the last prank.

Ketchup and baking soda...really it was genius and funny, but not when your the prank-e.

"You see like Fire the Cloud had a leading Kage of the village. The Kage had four heirs, two of which were daughters. They were not allowed to be trained as kunoichi, but as noblewomen. This in itself was a mistake on the Kage's part." Zinan stopped talking to take a few chews of his stewed meat and wild rice.

Across the table Kioshi nodded as he ate his food. Currently he was listening to the tale of his bemoaned cursed family. His name was hated as much as it was respected. If the Cloud were to learn that there was a Minamoto alive right now they would go after him or her and kill them. The hatred was that deep. It was a soar subject to bring up to Zinan since his family was targeted as well and killed one by one. Currently Zinan was the only known Kabane left.

"Minamoto Goro had a slight crush for the youngest of the two. The fifth son to Minamoto Fumio. He taught the younger daughter to defend her self in the way of a shinobi. This, however, was not what tipped the scale, it would be Goro's brother, Minamoto Isamu, who created the largest rift within not only the village, but the family as well."

"How exactly did they keep the blood line going?" Kioshi interrupted, blushing lightly for doing so.

A twisted smirk lighted up on Zinan's face. "Simple, incest and inbreeding!"

"Eww!" Kioshi groaned, face scrunching up in disgust.

"You wouldn't be groaning at that, its given you one of the strongest blood limits in the family."

"Back to the story, please!"

"Alright," Zinan said, taking mercy on poor Kioshi's innocence, he continued, "Anyway Isamu was a courageous man. Fought in every battle defending the village and taught at the academy. He was well respected by all, personally if it had of been me I would have been satisfied here, but young Isamu fell in love one day with a woman. Said woman was not suppose to be outside the walls of the Kage's district. She was dressed as a commoner. Isamu followed her and they engaged in a brief conversation, after Isamu was caught by the eldest daughter. Love makes the best of ninja fall to simple mistakes.

A few months past and then it was announced to the whole village that the eldest daughter of the Kage was to be married to a Nobel of the neighboring village. Outraged and on the spur of the moment, Isamu kidnapped her that night. For a full month they were on the run together, but were soon found, Isamu was killed. Two months after Isamu's death the eldest daughter was found to be with child. The Kage wanted Minamoto blood."

"So that's why Cloud hate Minamoto? It makes no sense." Kioshi sighed.

"No it wouldn't without this. The youngest daughter killed one of her lady's in waiting, was to be tried for murder, which was sentenced to life or banishment. Then the eldest daughter died during child birth. The family members of the Kage along with the rest of the village saw the Minamoto as menaces and dirty blood." Zinan explained further.

"How many were able to escape?"

"Only 60 and of those sixty, ten died along the way. It took them four years to find a suitable place to live."

It was a very sobering and harsh reality of what his family were. They weren't bad people, crooks or anything of that sort. Just people lead by passion who didn't know when to stop.

"Can you explain something else to me?" Kioshi asked.

"Hn?"

"The blood limit, exactly what is it?"

"Why must you be so damn persistent on knowing everything!" Zinan moaned as his head made contact with the back wall.

"Sorry, I'm not normal." Kioshi muttered, Zinan sighed.

"Your Blood Limit is based on a mixture of medical jutsu, Genjutsu and Kinjutsu, but for the sake of your clan it's overruled. Kinjutsu are banned techniques. You Kekkei Genkai would have been considered a Doujutsu, but there are hand movements behind the limit and Doujutsus do not use hand seals. The blood limit is contained in the eyes and the skin. The limit, which has never been given a name, is based loosely on the sacrifice of a swan to the devil in exchange for essence I.E power. The Kekkei Genkai allows you to draw energy from your opponent with either direct skin to skin contact or eye contact. Your can also give of the illusion of transferring your injuries to your opponent. Of course you will still have the injuries, just now the stats are even with your opponent as injured as you.

There are draw backs as well, there is the possibility of obtaining the enemies injuries as well, the illusion at least. You have to look the opponent in the eye and that means either close range combat or another illusions. There are also forty five seals to complete before you even attempt to start the limit along with another ten to keep it going. Depending on how you look at this you can also obtain memories of your opponent, but if they are gruesome you might acquire nightmares about the memories.

Some other side effects are being able to communicate with specters and ghost, mentally, and see into the past. Sadly fortune telling is not part of your limit or anyone else's for that matter, well unless your a wizard." Zinan explained in one shot.

Zinan could literally see the spinning circles in Kioshi's eyes. Well it wasn't his fault, the kid wanted to know his blood limit after all and he had just explained it to him. It could have been worst, he could have explained it in detail and given examples. Maybe the less the boy knew the less likely he would want to completely activate it. Activation was possible at any age, but there was still a lot unknown about the limits or limitation of the limit.

"That was...educational." Kioshi responded.

"Don't go telling your friends at school." Zinan warned.

"I know, I won't. What about the village?"

"What about it?" Zinan question.

"Do the villagers know the history?" Kioshi asked.

"No an it would be best if it stayed that way. They fear what they do no know,"

"Is that why they fear Naruto?" Kioshi asked.

Zinan turned to look at him sharply, as if he had just been stung by a bee.

"How do you.."

"Its quite obvious, everyone ignores him and what four year lives on his own?" Kioshi grunted with crossed arms.

"Say not a word to him about it. He doesn't know and neither does the younger generation. We have to keep it like that. The Hokage is doing everything in his power to help the kid." Zinan sighed.

"Well obviously it's not enough." huffed Kioshi.

The little blond intrigued him. How could anyone hate such a hyper active little creature. Of course said creature did need to tone it down a little and play less pranks. One day he would prank the wrong one and that would be all she wrote for him. For a moment Kioshi wondered if he should befriend the blond. It wasn't that Naruto was bad or anything, it was just the villagers. They seemed to look down on anyone who gave the boy more than once glance. Maybe that's why he wears orange, so people would notice him.

_'Or maybe,' _Kioshi thought sadly, _'that orange is the only color the store would sell him,'_

**TBC**

I know, weak ending. Sorry about the late update, Internet was out dude to weather and mother not paying the bill on time. Oops! Anyway thanks for all the reviews. I have news! One; I'm writing a new HP fic for Christmas, my present to you from me! Your present, of course, should be reviews! This is an AU after the last chapter in DH, the epilogue never happened. Two; If anyone with more creativity with names can come up with a name for the Kekkei Genkai I would really love it! Three; Drawers out there, be ready, my new story will involve couture vintage fashion!

Thanks once again for my lovely reviewers, with the new technology on fan I was able to tell you all individually! 25 C2's and 90 Alerts! You people love me! Yay!**Throws random Christmas cookies.**

**DS..During Story.**

**PSI...Pre-Story Info**

**PSI...**1981, All Hollows Eve, Voldemort Attacks, kills the Potters. Dumbledore illgeally places Harry with the Dursley's.

**DS...**May 1, 1987, Harry's trial is taking place in the wizarding world. Harry, age 6

**DS...**May 4, 1987. Harry is taken away from the Dursley's by Zinan and two unspeakables.

**DS...**May 5, 1987. Harry is awakend in Kohona, Hidden Leaf Village of Fire Country.

**DS...**June?, 1987. Harry is taken to the Minamoto estate. Refuses to go back, Blood Limit issues.

**DS...**September 1, 1987. Kioshi begins his first day of school, Naruto moves in next door.

**DS...**December 17, 1987. Kioshi learns about the Minamoto clan and his Kekkei Genkai, things are still murky.

**Next Time: **Training and the Hyper active blond! Oh joy!


	5. Making Bonds

**I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**The Nindo Way by Demeter of stars**

**Summary:** Given the chance to learn about his true heritage at a young age how will this Harry Potter survive the wizarding world, or should they call him Kioshi?

**Traits: Kekkei Genkai, hopefully original**

**Chapter Five: Making Bonds **

* * *

Spring entered the lands the opposite of the harsh snow storms of winter bringing all its lively creatures and plants with her. Today was the start of a new training regimen for Kioshi. He was introduced to chakra a few months ago at the academy. Right now they were still learning about the chakra pathways and how to use chakra in battle. It was still at the basics now and was all practical, chakra was not to be used until their third year so they could get their pathways built up and have some chakra control. Of course when Zinan heard this he was thinking opposite the teacher.

"I believe this is as good as any time to teach you some real chakra control. Since you have some special chakra helping your normal chakra your reserve should be large enough to be to preform the task I have set for you."

The task were things that only 4th years and up practiced and then at that only genin could do it without fault. A training schedule had been set up by Zinan. In the spring and the upcoming summer and fall he was expected to be able to practice meditation, tree climbing and water walking. During the winter instead of water walking he was to try an conquer snow running, ice walking and heating. Heating was a thin steady flow of chakra on ones skin, like a second skin. Too much an you'll burn yourself. Not enough and you defeat the purpose and loose chakra.

Kioshi sighed as he looked at the clouds. He could literally feel all the bruises, soars and cuts to come in the next few months. Its times like these he wished he learned the art of keeping ones mouth shut. He should have taken Chizu advice and not said anything to Zinan, of course no one knew he would do this though. Kioshi turned to his side and watched the group of girls with their sensei, Suzume Namida. Chizu was with the other girls learning the skills of being a female ninja being able to pass herself off as a normal woman when undercover, or something like that. At least that's what Haru said, when he spoke... which was rare.

He sort of missed Chizu's random humor and very random moments since she was gone more than not with her other sensei. He could and never would figure out girls.

"Alright gaki, enough day dreaming. I don't need you turning into a Nara on me." a stern voice said from overhead, blocking his view.

"A Nara? Who are they?" Kioshi asked.

"The Nara clan had the ability to manipulate shadows. Now get up, we're going to learn meditation."

Kioshi groaned as he was forced to get up an follow his caretaker. Don't get him wrong, he cared for the older man deeply, but some days he wished the old man would let him be on his own to do his own thing, like laze about. Moving further and further away from the group of girls into a dense section of the village park Zinan stopped and turned to look at Kioshi.

"Pick a word, short phrase, image or prayer that you want to focus on," Zinan snapped.

"What?"

"Pick one, focus on it in your mind and repeat it over like a mantra. It will do to pick something personal and believe in to be the mantra." Zinan explained quickly.

_'Something personal? Does he mean like a word I like or a person? Uh oh he's giving me that look again. I thinking cooking is personal,'_

"Do you have it?"

"Hai," Kioshi said correctly.

"Good, now we need to pick a place that is quiet. Its important that you pick a place because this is your meditation time."

"Alright,"

Walking past Zinan Kioshi moved further into the thicken of the trees until a small rock formation was seen surrounded by trees. The rocks were laid flat on top of one another, talker than Zinan, and created a wall to the outside world. The grass was semi tall and didn't looked warn with walking meaning that no one used this area. It was perfect.

Elder and junior sat on either side of the rock formation facing each other. The former of the two closed his eyes for a moment as if he was in though. Short minutes past when Kioshi thought that maybe Zinan had fell asleep..._again_. Suddenly dark eyes sprang open and focused on the green eyed youth.

"Close your eyes and relax all your muscles." Zinan explained, closing his eyes again.

Not knowing what else to do Kioshi closed his eyes and tried to become lucid like Zinan instructed him to do. It was hard seeing that he was only seven and he liked to move around a lot. It was one of his faults, not being able to sit in one place for too long.

"Now breathe slowly and naturally. Repeat your focus every time you exhale," Zinan mumbled.

_'Ramen, ramen, ramen, r-a-m-e-n, ramen, ramen...'_

"Do not let your mind wonder, focus on your focus. Become passive of the outside world."

It was easily done since Kioshi was too absorbed in his focus word. Ramen, _yum_.

Hours upon hours past before Kioshi became aware of the outside world once more as he felt a gentle shake on his shoulder. Blinking owlishly Kioshi looked up into the amused face of his caretaker.

"That will be all for today." Zinan said calmly.

"Zinan, what good is this?"

"I'm not ignorant enough to believe you'll be able to use chakra yet. We must first expand your mind so you have focus. Once you have focus we will dabble in your chakra reserve to built up control of it by practicing tree climbing and water walking." Zinan explained.

"Then what's with the schedule?"

"Something to keep you focused on. Now come on you gaki, I think you deserve a treat, ne?"

"Pokey, Ramen...Ramen!" Kioshi exclaimed.

Zinan chuckled for a moment before he stopped, scowling. What was this kid doing to him? A year ago he was one of the most feared ex- ANBU squad member and leader, now he was allowing this little brat to take over his life! This was not acceptable. He would not allow himself to become soft, civilian.

"Come on Zin, you promised a treat!" Kioshi gushed as he tried pulling the older man so they could go.

An Zinan sighed because he knew, _he knew_, that he was damned before the beginning, The wonders of seven, how they can touch and change any life.

* * *

"That was fun, but I think chef-san got angry with you cuz you called him an old geezer." Kioshi mumbled.

"He should have been watching where he was going." was Zinan's only statement and argument.

Shortly after arriving at the Dango Shop that was a short walk from the village park all hell seemed to break loose. Zinan entered ordering a plate of dumplings and tea. After receiving the sweet smelling treat and bitter tea they dug in, but were surprised to be biting into nothing but hardness. Bewildered they complained to the chef. Well more like Zinan went on a rampage after finding that his tea wasn't strong enough to soothe his nerves.

In short Zinan was banned from the dango shop until further notice, which didn't bother Zinan in the least. It suited him just fine. Kioshi was afraid of what the older man was going to do. They were currently standing in front of their neighbors door, Naruto. Kioshi had a sick feeling someone was going to end up on the wrong end of one of Naurto's pranks. Luckily this time it wouldn't be Zinan or himself this time.

"What's taking this kid," he mumbled.

"You know he might not do it." Kioshi mumbled.

"Hn?"

"He might not prank the dango shop, at least not without something given to him in return."

"What do you suggest?" Zinan asked, waiting with an raised eyebrow.

"Well, I've only started training today, maybe we can include Naruto too." Kioshi said shyly.

A stricken looked crossed Zinan's face before the cheap particle wood door flew open to reveal a blond haired sea blue eyed child. He was dirty with smudges on his whiskered scar cheeks and button nose. His golden like hair was more skewed than normal and his clothes looked like they've seen better days. In short this little trickster played the perfect part of an orphan down to the tee.

"Kami-sama! Kid do you know what a bath is?" Kioshi heard Zinan mumbled.

"Whatcha want with me?" the child asked sleepily, yawning.

"Well kid I have a deal to make with you." Zinan started.

"A deal?" he asked innocently.

"Yes. The Dango Shop owner has banned me for no good reason. I need you to prank the man. In return I'll...help train you."

"Train me! For real? Like a real ninja? Ya promised?" a light shown in his already bright eyes that was slowly softening Zinan resolve.

"Hai," he grunted.

"Deal, whatcha want me to do?"

* * *

A few months passed from that day. A slow friendship began to grow between the boys, finding that they held a lot in common than originally thought. Naruto loved to prank not only to draw attention to himself, but so other would laugh. Harry liked planning pranks and the adrenaline rush he would receive while setting the prank up. With the knowledge that he could be caught at any time on some of the more daring pranks gave him a adrenaline rush like none other. Similar childhoods and treatment was another likeness they shared. They didn't dwell on the past though.

Naurto was the number one supriser. For someone his age he had a very good understanding about how the world worked, a childish one, but a very good understanding that no one else his age held. Zinan mumbled about Nara here and there when it came to that though.

After catching Naruto up with meditation and having him actually be able to mediate along with Kioshi they moved on slowly to the art of reaching their core. The core of any person laid within their belly. Zinan was a little afraid to allow Naruto to do this since the Kyubbi laid within his belly, but after talks with the Hokage it was found that the seal was separate from the child's chakra system, thus meaning that his core was his own to dabble with. However, Kyuubi's chakra ran a path close to Naruto's own chakra and the slightest of wrong moves could send the child into Kyuubi's cell.

Kioshi found that he held two cores. One core was like a river and completely blue. The other was like a tarn; a small, but deep mountain lake. There was no circulation like there was with the blue river core. This one was standing still, rippling ever now and then, but Kioshi knew that it was somehow growing. When he questioned Zinan about this the old man sighed an gave him a book.

"Your a wizard. A famous one at that. Read the book and you should understand. There's other worlds out there besides our own."

Once again his defences of knowing what was real and fake was shattered. Wizards, witches, werewolves, unicorns, vampires and a hell of a lot of other things were real. Kioshi didn't know what to believe anymore. What's next?_Aliens are really real too? _He felt an emotion that he had never encountered before after finishing reading the book. He felt anger. He never dealt with anger before. He was angry at Zinan for not telling him. He was angry at this mad man that killed his parents and he was angry at the old bat who made up the prophecy. Were they that enthralled with words that they couldn't believe in common sense.

So he some how lucked out and ended the war.

He was a baby.

They called him The-Boy-Who-Lived.

_Lovely._

He hoped to all gods he wouldn't have to enter that world.

The future is a murky mess of shadows and gray areas. He was hopeful in the years to come that he could continue his friendship with Naruto, train to become a ninja and learn more about these wizards, since he was one himself now. He had been warned by Zinan to watch out for a man named Albus Dumbledore. Apparently Ablus was the one who placed him with his aunt and uncle. He was also a headmaster at a school that he was most likely would have attended.

Kioshi swore that if he ever ran into the man that he would make his life a living nightmare. The little gaki was a brilliant planner after all.

* * *

**TBC**

Sorry about the extra late update, but Christmas was approaching and I had to settle some things. Now I'm working on my new years gift to you all, a new story. I found an article online a while ago and just started reading it. I'm taking notes an applying it to my new story.

This story is an** AU **starting around the middle of the 5th year. Its starts during the meeting with students and head of house dealing with their careers. This is Harry with an _**unusual job **_kinda fic. I've never seen this kind of job and when you think about it, it's not really a job since he doesn't get paid.

You all have to remember Harry's the kind of person who has that** 'Curiosity Killed The Cat' **kind of mind. This story is an **'What If' **story. What if Harry had of inquired more about what the wizarding world had to offer.

This is a_** Trivium **_fic, triad or simply put an_** threesome **_story. Pairings are**Harry/Luna/Draco**. Its very weird, but a story I've just finished inspired me to write my very first threesome story. It won't start off as **NR-17**, but seeing how Harry's a teenager coming into transition from being a boy to a man and is not sexually experienced yet it will turn into that kind of story. I envision_ a lot _of**smut**, but those chapters will be posted on the **adult version **of this site and my **LiveJournal**.

These two stories will most likely be the** last **stories I write in this fandom so please review. Just because I'm writing another story doesn't mean I'll neglect this one.

While you wait for an update I suggest reading **Boys On The Radio**by _**BluntJoey**_ on this site. A beautifully written story of drugs, alcoholic bliss and teenage love angst. A very sad ending, but it's worth the read.

A well deserved thank you to all my reviewers and anyone who added my story on to their C2's, Alert list or Favorites.

You all must love me, see why?...**36 C2's and 117 Alerts**. Wow, thanks!

* * *

**DS..During Story.**

**PSI...Pre-Story Info**

**PSI...1981**, All Hollows Eve, Voldemort Attacks, kills the Potters. Dumbledore illgeally places Harry with the Dursley's.

**DS...May 1, 1987**, Harry's trial is taking place in the wizarding world. Harry, age 6

**DS...May 4, 1987**. Harry is taken away from the Dursley's by Zinan and two unspeakables.

**DS...May 5, 1987**. Harry is awakend in Kohona, Hidden Leaf Village of Fire Country.

**DS...June?, 1987**. Harry is taken to the Minamoto estate. Refuses to go back, Blood Limit issues.

**DS...September 1, 1987**. Kioshi begins his first day of school, Naruto moves in next door.

**DS...December 17, 1987**. Kioshi learns about the Minamoto clan and his Kekkei Genkai, things are still murky.

**DS...March 3, 1987**. Kioshi begins meditation training.

**Ds...June 12, 1987.** Kioshi and Naruto discovers their cores. Kioshi learns he's a wizard.

**Next Time: Team Three**


	6. Minutes to Midnight

**I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**The Nindo Way by Demeter of stars**

**Summary:** Given the chance to learn about his true heritage at a young age how will this Harry Potter survive the wizarding world, or should they call him Kioshi?

**Traits:** Kekkei Genkai, hopefully original

**Authoress Note: **Soooo sorry for the extra late update...Drama at school, home and the work place got in the way. I had a job I started a day after my last update and it was so demanding. Since I couldn't write chapters I looked on to future work an wrote it down during my short 30 minute break that seems to float by. There will be a sequel, possible pairings are Kioshi/ Naruto, Kioshi/Kakashi and Kioshi/ Itachi. I'm leaning more towards the last two choices, but let me know what you think.

This chapter isn't too long, just a little time skip, about two or three years, to a horrendous night in Kohona history. However, these are in the killers eyes and a few others.

* * *

**Interlude One: Minutes to Midnight, The Sun Will Set**

I wake and rise in my usual manner, however I know nothing about this day will ever be seen as usual.

I see my ototo(1) trying to get my chichi's(2) attention as I eat breakfast. It doesn't work, my chichi is focused on me and me alone.

The picture they make disgust me.

My haha(3) says nothing, seeing how this is the usual scene in the morning time.

A true Japanese warrior will fight till the end, taking nothing short, but their life fore the enemy is the only person who has the right to take thy life.

My family knows the meaning of these words, even the youngers, it sickens me.

Foolish, all of them.

My job is to kill. I am the youngest killer in this village. I'm appalled to see how many adults depend on me to do their dirty work. I wish I was like a Nara in school, maybe now people would just look me over, but I know that not to be true. I'm a Uchiha and as a Uchiha I have the honor of my family to think of first before my own.

I love my ototo, I'd give anything to see him as innocent as he is always. I know what I have to do in a few short hours won't be likely for my dream, but I have to do this. I would give anything for my ototo, including my freedom. I can only hope my foolish ototo will not follow in my footsteps. Mine our cursed with the worst luck and any poor soul wanting to be like me can try, but they will fail.

It is nearly sunset and the major part of my dirty deed is done. The compound is littered in blood that looks more like a savage beast came through and done the work rather than I, a trained ANBU squad leader.

The dagger falls from his flesh and I can't help but feel a little joy on the inside.

It is done.

I turn to leave and there he stands. Ototo looks so sad, so...so disappointed in me. He seems to wonder why I would do this. He'll never know. It's one secret I will keep from his now tainted eyes.

He yells and scream and all I say is how Foolish you are ototo.

I run before he has a chance to break out of my gaze, trapped in what's real and my own demented world.

Now I sit in a dead sakura tree watching the stars wondering when the sun will set.

* * *

I remember thrashing about in my sleep and Zinan coming to wake me up. Naruto had just left and I was out like an light afterwards. The day had been tiring. We had both moved deeper into a part of our meditation the required more attention than either of us had.

I fell asleep and entered a world of blood. The sky was red and everything else was black. So many souls surrounding me, trying to get me to help them.

I screamed, "Leave me, I can't help you. Go, go away."

But nothing seems to work. They surrounded me even closer and the next thing I knew Zinan was holding me tight and I sobbed.

The next morning the village leader came to speak to Zinan. It was confirmed that there had been a mass murder and the only surviving member was an eight year old named Sasuke. There was no trace of his older brother an the professor didn't want to believe that he had killed his whole family, the little boy wasn't talking.

Zinan was given another kid to watch over for a while. I was encouraged to be his friend. Sasuke, the boy I was speaking about, was cold and seemed emotionless. Naruto spoke of him often before the...insident.

Life is really strange now and days. The villagers are calmer around Naruto now that Zinan and I are with him. Of course they still sneer at him and the occasional 'Demon child or spawn' was thrown into the mix, but Naruto learned to ignore it.

With every passing day I'm learning more about my family, my heritage. The marriage between my great great great grandmother and father was a political move between the British Wizarding Parliament and the Hidden Japanese Countries. There was no love there and only one child was produced, a girl. I don't know too much after that until my grandmother married a Englishmen named Harlin Evans.

Its been nearly three years since I've come to this strange land and I can't see myself anywhere else but here. I don't want to ever leave here.

Zinan finally explained to me what my other 'Special Chakra' was. Its magic. Magic itself is far different from chakra. Wizards gain magic through family, blood and earth. Charka is something that expands while one grows. Chakra can be used from earth, hence Rock country, but its highly dangerous to use in its pure form. That's why there's people like Naruto and other demon carriers around. They balance the chakra from the earth with the demon since demons use chakra from earth.

Zinan explained the wizarding world to me and finally let me look and try to read the large books on the shelf I'm not suppose to use. It's...it's so strange, then again if someone over there was in my shoes reading about this place they would say the same thing.

It's been nearly three years since I've come to this strange land and I've been through many things. My two friends, Chizu and Haru, were with me most of the time when I wasn't training or with Naruto. We're tighter than weeds now, I think that's how that farmer says it.

It's nearly midnight now and there's lots to be done. Naruto will be over early and I need to be prepared.

On a last thought Nakamura-sensei told us all yesterday that when our class graduated that he was going back into active duty. I don't know how I feel about that cause its well known how much he hates going on missions, exspecially those that end up as A ranked kill missions. Its just not in him to do it. So I wonder what's going on? There has to be a better reason for him going back to Jounin status.

I hope, whatever it is, won't tear my semi-functional family apart.

**TBC**

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º**

**DS..During Story.**

**PSI...Pre-Story Info**

**PSI...**1981, All Hollows Eve, Voldemort Attacks, kills the Potters. Dumbledore illgeally places Harry with the Dursley's.

**DS...**May 1, 1987, Harry's trial is taking place in the wizarding world. Harry, age 6

**DS...**May 4, 1987. Harry is taken away from the Dursley's by Zinan and two unspeakables.

**DS...**May 5, 1987. Harry is awakend in Kohona, Hidden Leaf Village of Fire Country.

**DS...**June?, 1987. Harry is taken to the Minamoto estate. Refuses to go back, Blood Limit issues.

**DS...**September 1, 1987. Kioshi begins his first day of school, Naruto moves in next door.

**DS...**December 17, 1987. Kioshi learns about the Minamoto clan and his Kekkei Genkai, things are still murky.

**DS...**March 3, 1987. Kioshi begins meditation training.

**Ds...**June 12, 1987. Kioshi and Naruto discovers their cores. Kioshi learns he's a wizard.

**Ds...**????, 1990...Nearly three whole years since Kioshi has been in Kohona. The Uchiha clan Murders. Kioshi is 10, Naruto and Sasuke are 8.

**1...Brother**

**2...Father**

**3...Mother **

**Next Time: Team Three**


	7. Desole

Hello all, sorry for the late notice, but due to personal life and some computer problems I wasn't able to update. However, due to more personal issues, mothers in the hospital, and lack of creativity for this new chapter I'm taking a creative hiatus leave. Lots of fancy words for telling you I won't be able to update in a while huh? Mainly my school is giving me BS and won't help me and my mother almost had a heart attack last night and lastly my father just go me another computer, about two days after updating the last time i had to get a new one because it was running way too slow and was outdated. No matter what I did I just couldn't get it to work right. Anyway, I'm really sorry about this and I hope you still will read my work when I do update. I'm trying to write the next chapter and keep getting crap.

On a happier and better note while I was trying to write the new chapter out on paper I got so fusterated with myself that I went on a whim and wrote something else. It was meant to be a one shot, but now has turned out to be a multi-chaptered story! I can only say nothing because when I tell people my plans I tend to laze with it and end up not doing anything. I will say it, like many other HP fics out there, takes place in the summer before Hp's 6th year. I would do the setting in DH time, but I refuse to read the whole book because of who died...It wasn't fair!

So to my crossover Naruto/Harry Potter fans only, I'm sorry, new idea is mainly in Hp-verse, but this is a new pairing that I don't see a lot of so I must do this. Also...Its Mpreg...ehehehe!

Anyway I must be off. I won't be posting anything until school ends to focus on my studies, once again sorry and Au Revoir!


	8. I'm Back, avoids the rotten tomatoes

Hello all it's me, **Demeter of Stars**, although I've gone through a name change and now go by **Black Ink and Papyrus**.

For those of you who haven't seen my profile I'm sad to say that I will not be continuing The Nindo Way. For reasons explained in my profile I just can't continue it, this story gives me major writers block and I've even tried writing in the style that I write in now, because I write very differently from what you've read in the Nindo Way and I'm still coming up short and I don't produce half-assed work.

I won't be deleting this story because this is a learning process for me and will remind me of how much I've hopefully grown in a years time away from writing.

**On to better news.**

I'm in the process of writing a new story called '**In Your Honor**' and no its not named after the _Foo Fighters _album…they are sell outs, enough said.

The plot is coming along great. You'll be happy to know that it's AU kid flick, away from the wizarding world. Sadly it's not a crossover, but it will definitely be different from all the cliches in these kind of stories…well except for one detail, but it's needed.

There's a lot of unexplored avenues in JK Rowlings work and in the HP fandom and I intend to adventure in them, but be warned this story won't be like anything you'll expect.

Well I have to go now, in the process of writing chapter one! I just thought you all deserved to know what was going on….I felt guilty.

**~Attention, attention….I'm in need of a beta, anyone willing? I need someone who's going to edit me with harsh, very harsh comments.~**


End file.
